Last Person Standing
by Arlurni
Summary: A threat has detected and Townville was first. The girls and the Rowdyruff had to become allies, in the search of how to save the world.


**12****:49 a.m.**

I woke up, still laying in my bed. My head gone blank since 7 hours ago and here i am just staring at the ceiling didn't bother to sleep. The clock is still ticking minutes pass by. I can't sleep - my eyes are tired but i can't close it. I felt lifeless..

_flashback_

"Blossom?! Bubbles?!", I ran into a middle of a battlefield. The buildings we're down and the skies are grey.

"BLOSSOM!! BUBBLES!!", my voice is getting higher. I started to panic and ran everywhere. The horrors fill my eyes, there we're a lot of people in the battlefield laying down there unconscious.

And the thing that i feared among all of that...

...There we're blood on their mouth, nose, no... is my sisters covered in blood.

I immediately ran to them frantically and kneel down.

"Noo...oo...", this can be happening. I hold their hands and put it close to my heart. My cheek is cold as i feel water streaming down. I checked their pulse and my eyes widened when they don't have a pulse.

I stood up immediately - carrying both of my beloved sisters and ran to the place i called home. Still no use - the professor is not here. My home was destroyed. I start to tremble as my eyes flooded with tears.

"PROFESSOR!!!!", I ran inside still carrying my sisters. Most of the lab is destroyed into pieces. The breaker is smashed into pieces and the books are laying on the ground. One thing that came into my mind is 'What happened here?', the professor body's is not here. So, there are possibilities that he is still alive and ran away. Or kidnapped by OUR enemies. I looked everywhere around Townsville - no sign of life is here and even there. Shouting like crazy just to find help. But, i found none.

I look to Blossom she is hurted badly and now she is not even breathing. So, as Bubbles - one of her pigtails is missing and her is hands are completely purple.

My tears flooded down again and again and i knew that is all hopeless. I kneel down under a rock - or a piece of a building i suppose. I put down both of my sisters and cried a lot louder. I didn't want to attract enemies instead of allies. But still, I didn't notice that there was a thing crawing behing me. When i realized that there was another shadow formed in front of me. I turned back and saw it was all to late. When i saw that bug with his claws i know that i was that. I hugged both of my sisters and close my eyes.

"BEAM!", I hugged them both tightly until i noticed that there is nothing hitting me. I slowly opened my eyes and turned back to see who it was. There is a dark figure with a white fabric around it's forehead, left knee and his hands - It is some coloured red. Also, a green shirt little part of the bottom is ripped and a black pants.

I adjust my eyes to see more clearly and one thing that caught my eyes sight is the eyes. It is glowing neon. My eyes widened to see who it is actually was.

"Butch?!", he put his finger in front of his lips and shushes me - preventing me to talk. Then he nodded his head to the right. I looked to the right and there was more of the monster there. " Give her this", he handed me over a purple pill. "This will help your sisters", at first I was scared that us joking around. Come on you gotta be kidding me, he is a 'Rowdyruff'. But, I take it anyways. I gave it to Bubbles while he gave it to Blossom. They're breathing normally thank goodness! With no further information he took blossom and carries her. At that exact moment he whispered to me, "Shut up and follow me".

I had no other choices so I stood up and carry Bubbles on my back while Butch is carrying Blossom bridal style. Wow what i gentlemen, i rolled my eyes. Apparently he notices me, " What are you're doing?" He raises one of his eyebrows at me while i looked away. "Nothing..", I replied with a weak sigh. When i looked away i noticed a boy kid crying in the streets.

"Butch!", he turned my head to me and see what I was looking. We ran to the kid who is crying. "Hey little guy what's the problem i asked?", he look at me still crying. "M...ma...ma", he pointed to the woman on the floor, she's dead. I look at him, what a poor little boy. He looked at me pitifully. "Shush it will be alright now", I said while he leaned closer for a hug. My eyes can't stop looking from that woman. Ugh.. This is making me sick.

"Come with us ok?", i said smiling weakly.

" Ma..ma??"

"She is fine now.."

"...In a better place", Butch said as he continued my sentence.

" Now come on we do not have much time!", we look at him and the little boy nodded and follow us. Few minutes later, we reached a road-off car. I put Bubbles on the back seat. I hope she is okay. Butch put Blossom next seat beside bubbles. Butch, the little boy and I sat at the front. Butch is the driver and i was in the front sit while the little boy is on my lap. We start to drove into the woods. I watched back as I am leaving Townsville - my hometown..

We are getting farther from Townsville and i took a glance on Butch. He is not talking at all, he has never been this quiet before so, I started a conversation then just to siting around and doing nothing.

"So what is your name little guy?", I asked the little boy sitting on my lap.

"Tony", he said. I look over to Butch, he is not taking a glance at all. Another awkward atmosphere filled in the room.

Jeez what is wrong with him? He always cut of my talk like last time.

"So...", I clear my throat.

"where exactly we are going to?"

"Somewhere, you'll know"

"By the way, where are your brothers? I haven't seen Brick or Boomer around", I look at him, his hands clenching on the steering wheel.

"Did.something happened to them?", I look at his corner of his eyes. They are forming tears and his eyes are watery.

" Y...yeah...", he is trying his best not to sob but, he did sob one time.

"I guess we're in the same situation, huh?", he nods without even looking at me.

"We are here", I look to the front. A bunker?

The gates opened as Butch's drove in. I was dark at first then there was a lift ahead of us and we are going down. I looked around, Butch seems calm. Then a bright light fill my eyes. I was shocked of what i saw...

The Professor he is not dead!

as soon the lift stop, Butch drove front and stops the machine. I immediately jumps down the car and hugged the professor. He pat my head. I'm glad that he is alive...

"Buttercup, you're safe now", my eyes suddenly open and i release my hug from the professor.

"BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES ARE NOT OK!! YOU NEED TO HELP THEM!!", the professor flinched and ran to the car while i follow behind.

"Medic!", the people with white mash and coat came into the room with bed. They carry Blossom and Bubbles into the bed.

" Bring them to my lab!"

"Yes sire!", they took away Blossom and Bubbles and then the professor look at me. He kneel down and put his right hand on my shoulder.

" There is so much i had to tell you. But, maybe next time ok?", I nodded looking at him.

"Butch will take care of you in meantime, ok?"

"..."

"Buttercup?"

"Ok..."

"Good girl, Buttercup, i must go now"

"Yeah, i know Blossom and Bubs", he smiled and patted my head once more and turn back to where Blossom and Bubbles gone to. I turn back to Butch who is crossing his arm.

" Come", he said. I nodded my head. Tony and I followed him.

._.

Soon we reached a room. It was coloured white and there are 2 beds on each side, 2 desks along with it's chair, 2 closet side by side, a bathroom and an AC.

"What did the professor told you a while ago?", he asked me crossing his arms again.

"Well, he said you'll take care of me", I said trying not make a eye contact with him.

"That's right. In preventing anything bad happen when i was not there with you. So, i decided we are both roomates. Make yourself at home", He said as he sat on his bed. So, i guess the bed on the left is mine.

"The professor said that there are some clothes for you in the closet. I suggest you take a bath, I'll go out for a while taking some fresh air and grab some food", he said as he is going to leave the room.

"Can i come to?", Tony asked.

" Sure", he replied and close the door. Wow, i rolled my eyes and took some clothes. I went inside the bathroom and had a nice hot tub.

What will happen to Blossom and Bubs?? Are they're going to be alright? Urgh.. I can't stop thinking of them. Then, a memory them covered in blood came back to my mind.

"...", I stand up and take my towel then warp it around my body. I look in the mirror, I should've been there for them. I cried again looking at how miserable I am. Then, I heard the front door is opening. I guess they are back. I put on my clothes and went out of the bathroom. Butch is sitting down on the ground with Tony. I sat down with them. Tony actually pretty brown eyes and his hair is the same as Butch making them look familiar.

"Here", Butch handed me over some beef and rice while Tony is eating salmon with rice and Butch the same meal as i am. After we are done, Tony take a bath while Butch called some people for an extra bed. They put it between my bed and Butch's.

And of course after Tony finished bathing he immediately drift of to sleep and it's Butch turn taking a bath. I got a little carried away looking at Tony. He is cute i gotta admit. Then suddenly i remember his mother. Ugh... I really want to know what is happening to Townsville...

"..."

Townsville..

"Oi!", I jumped and look at Butch. He is done showering.

" What wrong with your face?"

"..."

"Nothing", I avoid him.

" Then you better get some sleep", he said sitting on his bed.

"hmm..", i nodded. We had a eyes contact for a while and i got lost in his eyes. I look away.

"Good night then", he said.

"Good night", I replied.

**12:55 ****a.m.**

Dang it not again. I got lost within my thoughts ugh...

"Can't sleep?", I look over to the source. It was Butch.

"Yeah...", I said facing to him.

"Same here, I can't stop thinking about my brothers", he said as he look up to the ceiling above him.

"Me too... ", I really miss Blossom and Bubs I really want to know what happened to them..

" How did you get here anyways?", I said as I changed the topic.

"Long story, but the short version is I panicked and got here", He smirked.

"Bruh", I start to laugh.

"Maybe, I'll tell you later", he looked at me.

"Don't forget we're enemies though", she said laughing again.

"And you are my counterpart. I look forward to you"

"Same here", I smiled warmly. A red tint is formed on Butch's cheek. He smiled.

" Sweet dreams then Butters", Buttercup face was red and rolled away.

"Fine, you too", both of them look away from each other. But, apparently what appears on their mind is someone right on the opposite of the room. Buttercup then sleep not noticing that she rolled her face to Butch. Butch just look at her and smiles.


End file.
